The Blood Wars
by anonymous1222
Summary: A young man becomes a vampire after doing the most impulsive thing of his life. Now he's trapped in the middle of the largest war this world has ever seen. Will Hellsing be able to save the world from the Undead Armies? Will this boy embrace vampirism?
1. Prequel: If Only Curiosity Could Kill

A/N: Hey, this is a sorry for not having updated in so long. I'm very sorry that I haven't been posting anything lately, but I promise you that I plan on finishing each of the stories that I have started once Junior year stops sucking so much.

Anyway, I wrote this as a first attempt at writing a (somewhat) comedic piece. I've always been more of a darker writer, so this is something completely different for me. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

This story takes place before chapter 1 of "The Impulsive Fate" and will clear up future chapters that involve Schrodinger.

* * *

"Ah, finally," Seras said as she collapsed on her bed and got under the sheets, "I can relax," She pulled the sheets around her and relaxed her tense body. She let out a long yawn before saying, "Sir Integra really loves working me hard."

"Zhen vhy don't you leave zis place," a young, heavy German accent came from beside her.

"Because, Sir Integra would send Alucard out to kill me. And even he wouldn't disobey a direct order from her." There was a silence before Seras realized someone was in the bed with her, "What the hell are you doing here?" She bolted up and stared at Schrodinger's face, "Aren't you supposed to be dead, or trapped in Alucard, or…something?"

"Vhat? Didn't you know? I am everyvhere. Unt novhere." he flashed her his huge, cute smile and, for a moment, she couldn't help but admire it.

Finally, she snapped back into reality, "Okay, then why is everywhere and nowhere currently my bed?" she screamed.

"Because. Vhat better place zhen vith anazah Vampire? And von such az yourself," he said, widening his grin.

"Get out," Seras ordered as she pushed him out of the bed, revealing that he was no longer wearing his Hitler youth-esque uniform. "Hey, what happened to your uniform?"

"Oh, zhat sing? Vell, I figured it vas time to let it go. Hitler iz dead, ze Major iz dead. I realized it vas a fruitless dream."

"That's good," Seras said as she got back under her covers, "a nice boy like you shouldn't hang around those holocaust crazed psychos."

"Hey, I vas bored. I don't veally hate or love anybody. I just kill whoevah iz zer vhen I'm doing vhat I do. Not unlike Alucard, no?"

"True," Seras said as she closed her eyes, "but you're still all a bunch of crazy Nazi bastards."

Suddenly she felt his arms wrapping around her waist from behind as he cuddled up next to her, "Vell, I'm no Nazi any more. I zhink I'm villing you help you guys out vor a bit."

"Then go talk to Sir Integra." she said annoyed.

"Oh," he purred, "but your zo varm. Vhy don't ve talk to Fraulien tomorrow? I can stay vith you till tomorrow night?"

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?"

"Not at all." He said excitedly. "And zhe more you rezist ze more I'll want to stay."

"And there's nothing I can say to stop you?"

"Not a zhing," he said cheerfully.

"Fine," she said defeated. "Just don't let me wake up to you cleaning yourself."

"Oh please," the boy said, "I'm only 'alf cat you know. Besides, I vouldn't do zomezhing like zhat infront of such a beautiful voman."

She chuckled, trying to hide her delight at his comment, "You realize that I'm quite a bit older than you, right?"

"Vell, actually," the boy said, dropping his playful tone, "if you zhink about it. I'm actually zheveral yearz your zenior conzidering I've been unt vampire for much longer zhen you."

"Just be quiet and go to sleep," Seras said, annoyed.

"Very vell," he said and he cuddled closer to the draculina.

* * *

"Well, well, well, isn't this quite the sight, policegirl?" Alucard's deep voice woke Seras up.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she sat up. She pointed to Schrodinger's sleeping form, "You mean him? Well there wasn't much I could do about it……by the way he's not dead anymore."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Alucard said with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Then what is it?" Seras asked, growing steadily impatient.

"I never thought you liked the young ones."

"Huh?" Seras asked. Anyone could see that nothing was going on. She was sleeping in her… "OH MY GOD," Seras yelled as she realized she was completely naked, "What happened to my uniform?" She looked over and realized Schrodinger was no longer in her bed, but was instead sitting in the corner of the room with her uniform folded in his lap. "You git."

"Oh come on. It vas just a little fun," he said cheerfully. "Izn't zhis vat people are zapposed to do vhen zhey are attracted to von another?"

"Yeah," Seras yelled, "When they're adults, and when they are aware of what's actually going on."

"Vhatevah," the catboy said. "It vas a lot of fun."

"Listen, boy," Alucard said as he lifted him up by the collar, "I could care less if you do anything her as long as it doesn't disturb me, but if you keep doing this she won't stop complaining. And if she starts complaining to me I'll kill you so many times you will be too bored to come back. Got that?"

"Loud unt clear, zir Alucard," he said playfully.

"Good. And the same goes for Integra. But I'd be more worried about what she'll do to you if you get on her nerves than what I would do." he said.

"Right," the boy said and the two flashed each other their signature smile.

"Great," Seras said as she hid her body with her sheets, "now that you've become friends, Master, can you please bring me my clothes so I can make this pervert experience pain that'll make Hell feel like a summer breeze?"

"I don't know," Alucard said as he inspected the boy, "I don't know if I have it in me to interfere with love." he said jokingly before walking out of the room through the wall.

"Why you son of a bitch." she screamed.

"So," the boy said, instantly appearing beside under the sheets, "vhat do you vant to do, now?" he leaned against her suggestively and Seras realized he wasn't wearing any clothes now.

She clenched her fist, "Schrodinger," she screamed, reaching a degree of anger that not even Integra could match after receiving even the highest of insults.


	2. An Unfortunate Set of Events

A/N: So, I read the Twilight series and I have to say I think it's absolutely horrible. I could go into details, but I'm going to get straight to the one that inspired me to write this fanfic based on a vampire series that is ACTUALLY GOOD (Hellsing). If Bella wanted to be vampire so much, why not just slide her tongue over Edward's teeth during one of their many (cheesy) make out sessions?

Please R&R. The more you do, the better my future writing will be and the faster I can update

A little side note: This takes place in the same time as my other Hellsing story "An Awkward Return." That short is kinda like an intro to this as Schrodinger will play an important part in this story. I'll post that as chapter 1.5, but it takes place before this.

I don't own the awesomeness that is Hellsing.

* * *

"Ah, St. Patrick's Day," Seras said as she strolled down the London street late that night, "Everyone in Western Europe's probably partying."

'Be careful, Policegirl,' Alucard's told her through their telepathic link, 'The Irish are especially lively tonight, and you know how careful you have to be with them.' she could imagine the smile that was creeping on his face at the thought that violence between the two major Vampire Hunting corporations might break out.

"I know, I know," she said allowed, despite only having to think the words, "But what danger could I be in?" she asked, "By midnight half of the people out here are going to be drunk anyway. You should come out here."

'I'll pass,' he told her, 'Integra's not going to be pleased if anyone even gets close to vandalizing her mansion.'

"All right, fine."

'Hey, Seras,' he started sounding as if he was concerned.

"What is it, Master?" she asked slightly worried at the tone in his voice.

There was a short pause before Alucard said, 'Don't bring any vampires home with you. Integra will have your head if she finds out you drank from some poor virgin boy.' he laughed at his own little joke.

"Master," she said, annoyed at the fact that his words were less than comforting, "does it really give you this much pleasure to torment me?"

'Like ripping the arms off of some ignorant fledgling who thinks he can take me down.'

Seras sighed, "I'll see you later, Master." She closed—well, more precisely, to the best of her knowledge—she closed the telepathic link between the two vampires and continued through the wild, London night. "Well," she said with a smile on her face, "this night's going to be amazing," she walked into the first pub she could find, walked up to the bar, and ordered something called the Shamrock Hammer.

The bartender handed her a pint of the green-colored drink and said, "First one's on the house," and he flashed her a wink. Seras was shocked at the expression at first, but then said to herself, 'hey, it's a free drink.' She threw her head back and took a long swig only to cough of the contents of the pitcher immediately, "Aww, that's a shame," the bartender said with a laugh, "a little too strong for you?"

"Yeah," the draculina said with a half-hearted laugh, "I guess so." 'Shit,' she thought, 'how could I have forgotten that I can't eat or drink anything but blood anymore?' "This blows," she said quietly—of course, the music was so loud no one would have heard her at regular volume anyway— "what am I supposed to do on St. Patrick's Day if I can't drink and I can't take any guys home with me?" She put her head in her hand and stared at the copious amounts of liquor behind the bar and sighed.

"You Pussy!" she heard an American boy behind her yell over the music.

* * *

"You Pussy!" the young man yelled at his friend—a blond, similarly aged boy— "you haven't had a single drink, you refused to smoke a joint, and you haven't gotten with a single girl all night. Come on, Jack, stop being such a wimp and have some fun."

"Tom," his friend shouted back, "I don't do this kind of thing, it's just not me. I didn't want to come, but you dragged me out here."

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Let you sit in the room this entire trip? Look, everyone signed up for this trip because it was over St. Patrick's Day. We don't even need fake IDs here, we're legal." Tom smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder, "so have some fun."

"I'm sorry, Tom," he said, dropping his voice, "I'm just not used to this. You know I've never really partied before."

"That's why we're here, man," Tom cheered and put his hands on his shoulders, "this is where the fun begins. What better way is there to start a new life of fun and adventure than on St. Patrick's Day in a place where we can legally drink?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't get into it," he pushed Tom's hands away and turned toward the door.

"Oh, come on, man," Tom grabbed Jack's arm and turned him so that they were facing each other, "Look, I'll be damned if I let you end this trip a virgin," Tom scanned the pub and rested his eyes on a young busty woman in some strange, yellow uniform. "Perfect," he said, "Jack, you see that girl there," he turned Jack toward the woman.

"Yeah, what about her?" he asked, despite knowing where this was going.

"Why don't you go up to her and ask her if she wants to…you know…hang out?" he said with a suggestive smile, "I'll even leave you two alone for the rest of the night if you want."

"No thanks." Jack said.

"Come on, stop being so stubborn. Look at her, she looks so dazed—she's probably completely hammered, you won't have another shot like this."

"Tom, that just makes it worse. I'm leaving," she headed for the door.

"Chicken shit," Tom yelled after him. Tom knew the one thing Jack couldn't stand. And that was being called a coward.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks, "What did you say?" he turned around angrily.

"I said you're a chicken shit, a coward. No wonder you're so boring. You aren't impulsive at all. You have to plan everything out before you even consider thinking about doing something."

"I am no coward," Jack said angrily as he stepped up to his friend—inches apart from each other.

"Yeah right. Tell me, what wild thing have you done? Tell me one thing and I'll take it back."

Jack clenched his fists and started shaking. He thought for a moment before saying, "This," he marched over to the woman in the uniform, grabbed her cheeks and kissed her, hard, on the lips.

"Damn," Tom said with a chuckle, "If I'd had known it be that easy I would have done that a lot sooner." Suddenly Tom noticed a strange look on Jack's face and the woman, who looked more worried than angry, said something that he couldn't hear. Then, before Tom could explain how he had put his friend up to it, she grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him out of the bar and down the London street faster than he had thought possible.

* * *

The American pulled his mouth away from Seras's and the police officer couldn't help but stare at the boy in fright. He was clutching his chest and she sensed something strange about him. Suddenly she felt something warm and refreshing roll down her throat, 'Oh my god,' she thought. "Kid," she said worried, "are you a virgin?" the boy nodded. In an instant she grabbed the boys arm and pulled him out of the bar as fast as she could. "I'm really sorry, but you have to come with me," she yelled at the boy who was barely able to stand up due to the pain he was in—both from the intense speed and Seras's worst suspicion.

When they finally reached the mansion, Seras threw the doors open and screamed, "Alucard, Sir Integra, we have a problem."

"What is it, Seras," Integra yelled from the top of the steps, none too pleased at the ruckus the draculina was making, "And who is that?" she yelled, reaching a new level of anger never before witnessed in the vampire hunter.

"You bit him, didn't you?" Alucard said, not sounding entirely displeased, as he floated up through the floor.

"What!?" Integra shouted.

"Not exactly," Seras said. She looked at the boy and noticed he was getting weaker, "It's complicated, what are we supposed to do?"

"Uh," Integra exclaimed, extremely annoyed that they couldn't go a single day without some incident, "put him in your room, Seras. We'll discuss this in my office."

* * *

"Wh…What did you say," Seras said, shocked at the order Integra just gave her.

"You heard me, kill him. And do it before he wakes up. I don't want there to be a struggle." 'Her eyes are so cold," Seras thought, 'And it's not like we can blame the boy.' "Seras!" Integra screamed. She was getting impatient.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but what reason do we have to kill him?"

"Seras, for all we know he could be an assassin from a terrorist organization sent to target you so that he could become a vampire. He could be here to try to kill us."

"But sir, there's no way he could stand up to any of us, he just finished the transformation a few minutes ago. Even regular bullets could probably be used to kill him."

"Look, he is still a threat. And with our current lack of guards in this mansion every threat must be viewed with the highest care. This is a direct order. Kill that boy," she glared at Seras in a way that would make even statues tremble in fear.

"Yes, sir, right away," Seras said, defeated. She walked out the door. As she walked down the hallway she couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. 'sure,' she thought, 'he did just suddenly kiss me, but that doesn't give me the right to kill him. It's not really his fault that I bit his tongue a little," she reached for the doorknob to her room.

"You're having doubts?" Alucard said as he floated up to her side from below.

"Well, of course. How should I feel about this?"

"Well, he did force a kiss on you, that must warrant some punishment, right?" he flashed her a sharp, toothy smile.

"Master, please don't make me think about this. I just want to finish it so I can get over the guilt sooner." she reached started turning the doorknob.

"You know," Alucard said and she stopped, "we could try to convince Integra that a new hand on the force would be a good thing."

"I already tried that, Master. And what are you saying? I half expected you to request that we let him loose just so we could chase him down."

"Half? May I ask what the other half was?"

"Well," she said, "I expected you to suggest a punishment for me."

"Like what?"

"Like, I don't know, I imagined you forcing me to 'finish the job.' You know, drink all of his blood as punishment."

"I thought you had gotten over that little obstacle, Policegirl."

"Well, with this it's not so much the humanity factor as it is that he only kissed me because his friend pushed him to do it."

"Oh come now," Alucard said as he started walking away, "you can't blame everything on Tom, can you?"

"No, I guess I…Wait, how did you know his friend's name?"

"Just because they aren't your memories, doesn't mean I can't see them in your mind." he disappeared through a wall leaving Seras alone to follow orders.

"Jeez," she said as she started opening the door, "he knew what happened and he couldn't even warn Sir Integra ahead of time for--" the door was wide open and she stared, in disbelief, at the empty bed. After a few seconds of registering what was going on she ran to Integra's office and screamed, "Sir Integra, Jack's gone."

"Who?" Integra asked, too confused by the draculina's sudden commotion to be angry.

"Jack, the boy, he's gone."

"What?" She screamed, "why didn't you kill him?"

"I was going to but Alucard…oh shit."

"What, Seras?" Integra asked, her patience growing thin.

"Excuse me, sir," she left Integra's office before she could react and ran to the dungeons. "Alucard," she screamed as she barged into his chambers where he was sitting silently in his armchair with two empty glasses next to him.

"Yes?" he said playfully.

She yelled, "Don't talk like that to me…" she stopped for a moment as she realized who she was talking to, "Master," she added in quietly. "You knew he was going to escape."

"Of course."

"Why you didn't stop him?" she asked.

"I'm hurt, you know. Only half expecting me to do something like this. I thought you'd have learned by now."

"So you intended to do this the entire time?"

"Exactly," he said with a smile.

"And you're going to kill him?"

"Eventually," her master said, "but why not let him have some fun first. Let him enjoy being a vampire while he can."

"Integra's not going to like this."

"Don't worry, Seras. As long as he does not reveal himself as a vampire or cause any disturbances she won't mind. Until then," he crossed his legs, "we'll just have to wait for our little pet to grow up and get a little bored." Alucard started laughing maniacally and Seras slowly backed out of his chambers.

"Why, just why does it always have to happen to me?" she walked back to her room and collapsed on her bed.

She felt something on her face and sat up. "What's this," she reached toward a folded piece of paper on the pillow.

Miss,

I am deeply sorry for kissing you in the pub earlier. It was wrong and it would not have happened if I had better control over my emotions. I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused and I wish that I could have said this in person, but if I don't get back to the hostel in time I could get in serious trouble with my school.

I understand that this does not to clean my slate, but I wish to tell you that I feel horrible about what I did. I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me, although I don't expect it, and I promise that I will never pull a stunt like that again.

Sincerely,

Jack

P.S. I'm sorry for ripping this piece of paper out of your journal. The only other paper I could find was a bible in your bedside table and I didn't think you'd take to kindly to me ripping that.

"Oh just great, he's a nice kid," Seras said to herself, "it's like the universe is trying to make me feel guilty. Even the American is being well-mannered…well, as much as he can be after that incident…Wait," she reached for the drawer on her bedside table, "I don't own a," she opened it, "Oh." She stared at the bible and half considered reading it—having never read it as a human. She reached for it, but stopped inches before grabbing it and decided to close the drawer, "Now's not the time." she said as she got under the sheets, "why couldn't he have been an asshole. It would have made killing him a lot easier." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Well, that's chapter one. Please Review, I love constructive criticism.


	3. The General, a secret, and airline food

A/N: Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it.

Please Read and Review. I like feedback.

* * *

"Hey, Jack," Tom shook his friend, "Wake up."

"What?" Jack said in a daze as he fixed the position of his sunglasses on his head. He looked around and realized they were at their terminal at the airport, "What's up?"

"We're leaving, man. The plane's here."

"Really?" Jack said with a yawn.

"Yeah," Tom held out his hand and helped him up, "Man, it's two in the afternoon and you're still exhausted." He smirked, "I guess that girl showed you a pretty good time last night, huh?" he nudged Jack with his elbow as they stepped on the plane.

"What do you mean?" Jack said sleepily.

"Don't play dumb. She pulled you out of that bar faster than I thought possible. Just be glad I covered for you until you got back to the hostel."

"Nothing happened, Tom." Jack put his carry-on in the compartment above the seats and sat down by the window.

"You're joking, right," Tom sat down by his friend, "She took you to her place and nothing happened?"

"Tom, you didn't see this place. It was a creepy mansion, like something out of a Dracula movie" –several miles away in the Hellsing Mansion Alucard let out an amused laugh—"and there were all these strange portraits of men standing over hordes of bloody bodies. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could."

"Jesus, man, no wonder you're still a virgin. You're going to regret never having done it before going to college next year."

"Hey, I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Right time? Jack, you've had several right times. Are you sure you don't just swing the other way?"  
"No, Tom," Jack said flatly. This wasn't the first time he'd heard this from his friend.

"Are you sure, man? You know I wouldn't mind if you did."

"I'm not gay."

"Okay, okay," Tom said, "I'm just messing with you, man." The plane traveled down the runway and took off. Jack looked out the window and squinted against the sun, despite his sunglasses, and closed the window.

"Hey, Tom," Jack said.

"What?"

"Will you wake me up when they come around with food?"

"No problem," he put his headphones on.

"Thanks," Jack said. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Seras walked out of her bedroom and into the hall. She headed into the kitchen, sat down at the large, wooden table and stared at the half-moon in the sky, "Gutentag," Schrodinger said, suddenly appearing at her feet, nuzzling her leg.

"Hey, Schrodinger…what are you doing?" she asked.

"I don't know, really," he said as he stood up, "Ist mien nature as unt cat, no? You could zhink of me az utn pet." He stared at her with a wide smile, "I just like 'aving zomevone petting me every now and zhen."

"Are you sure you're not just a masochist?"

"Hey, ist possible." he sat down in the chair to her right.

"Well, what do you want?" she asked the catboy.

"Nuzhing much," he said, "but I vas vondering. Vhen did you regrow your arm? Lazt I remembah it vas spewing shadows everyvhere."

"Oh this," she flexed her left hand, "Alucard taught me how to rematerialize my body with the shadow matter."

"Oh, zo did you drink his blood?"

"What? No. Of course not," Schrodinger's ears perked up as he detected some humiliation coming from her. She continued, "If I drank his blood I could probably turn my entire body into shadows, but I can only do that with my arms."

"Hey, ist still great powah," he boy said with a shrug, "besides, imagine vhat it vill be like vhen you finally do drink his blood."

"I guess," she looked out the window, "but the thought of drinking Master's blood seems kind of strange." She took a moment to look at the moon as shadows obscured it's view.

"Really? I 'aven't thought of zhat as strange. Evah since I became unt vampire I've vanted to drink 'is blood."

"Wait, you're a vampire?"

"Yup." he said happily.

"When did that happen?"

"I vas vithin Alucard for some time. Are you really zhat shocked zhat I am von of you now?"

"I guess not," Seras said, "So, what do you think of the mansion so far?"

"Ist lovely," came the boy's voice from infront of her, closer than she remembered.

"Eeek," she exclaimed as Schrodinger suddenly appeared on her lap, curled up like a pet cat. "What are you doing?"

"You veally are varm. Ist veally nice in zis cold London Veathah."

"Am I ruining a moment?" A deep voice came from behind.

"Master," Seras said. She shot up and Schrodinger fell to the ground.

"How nice." he said, "Seras, are friend is almost home." he said with a smile.

"Master, how long are you going to hide this from Integra? She thinks that we have no clue as to where he's going."

"Don't worry about Integra. This is too fun to pass up."

"I see," Seras said with a somewhat displeased face, "What do you need of me, Master?"

"Not you," he said with a sly smile, "Him," he pointed to the floor by Seras's feet.

"Who?" Schrodinger asked playfully from Alucard's back. He was wearing his fedora.

"Perfect, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Unt favor?" the catboy said, "I don't know about zat. I am not undah your vatch," He looked back at Seras.

"Look," Alucard said as he effortlessly lifted the boy by the collar of his shirt with one hand, "in two hours a fledgling vampire by the name of Jack Worth is going to arrive in America, completely unaware of the fact that he is one of us. I need you to do two things. One," he held up a finger infront of the boy's face, "Make sure that any actions of his don't get noticed by authorities, especially by Creed." he held up another finger his smile widened, "Two: I want you to slowly introduce him to the powers he has obtained. And make sure he doesn't try to suppress them."

"Vat about blood, shall I 'ave him drink?"

"Of course," he patted the boy on the head as he lowered him back to the floor. "I assume you know where to find him."

"Ov course," the boy said with glee and he left the kitchen.

"Sir, what are you planning to do?" Seras asked her master.

"Simple. I'm just making this a little fun."  
"But, Master, you don't really expect the boy to provide a challenge to you, do you?"

"Of course not, but we should at least let the boy have some fun before we rip his head off."

"Actually, Master, I was hoping to talk to you about that."

"What is it, Policegirl?"

"Do we really have to kill him? Is there any way that we could, you know, make him one of us?"

"That's not my decision, now is it?"

"I guess not, Master," she said with her head bowed.

* * *

"_What the hell is this place?" Jack said as he looked around him. Everywhere he looked were red, flame-like shadows among the pitch-black setting. "Where am I?" he sounded frantic. This was the best representation of hell Jack had ever imagined. _

_ "Do you know what happens when you kill?" A voice said in a deep, grumbly, Jack turned around and saw a monstrous, flame-ridden being walking toward him._

_ "What are you?" Jack screamed as stumbled back and fell. He was too scared to get up._

_ "I'm everything you fear," a red smile appeared on what seemed to be its face, "And everything you can be…If only you do what you were made for."_

_ "What's that?" Jack asked, calming down a little._

_ "Just follow your instincts," it walked up to Jack and shrunk down to the same size as him. "Do this and you will know power beyond your wildest imagination," it reached down toward Jack with a flickering, shadowy arm. Jack took it and was pulled to his feet._

_ "Power?" he asked and the being nodded. Jack had never been a strong person—always letting others dictate what he did. Jack smiled and tried to pull his hand away, but the being only tightened its grip. _

_ "Jack," it said in a taunting voice, "Jack," it said again._

_ "Stop it, let me go," he struggled harder._

_ "Jack, Jack," it opened its mouth, revealing several sharp teeth and bit down on his neck._

"Jack," Tom said once more as he shook Jack's arm. Do you want something to eat?"

Jack snapped awake, realizing it was all a dream. 'Of course,' he thought, 'like I could ever have power,' he laughed to himself. "Um, yeah, what is it?" he asked the flight attendent.

"Chicken and carrots," the flight attendant said in a very bored voice.

"Sure," Jack said, feeling abnormally hungry. The flight attendant handed him the small tray and continued down the aisle. "Finally, I'm starving," Jack removed the plastic covering on the tray, picked up the plastic fork and knife, and cut into the rubbery chicken. He took a large chunk, put it in his mouth, and immediately coughed it up into the tray.

"What the hell, man?" Tom said.

"That tastes horrible."

"Really," Tom took a bite of his own, "It tastes fine to me."

Jack, still coughing, said, "It was like trying to swallow ash."

* * *

"Hey, master," Seras said as she entered Alucard's chamber, "I was wondering: Can't we talk to Sir Integra about possibly bringing Jack in to be one of us? Maybe we can convince her to change her mind."

"Look, Policegirl, there is nothing you can do to get Integra to bring that boy here." "But you turned me into a vampire and she allowed me to stay."

"Yes, but you are under my watch."

"But you said you didn't have the power to bring him here."

"That's right," Alucard said with a smile, "I don't."

"So doesn't that mean it is up to Sir Integra if he comes here or not?"

"I didn't know Sir Integra was your master." he said.

"Wait," Seras thought about what he said for a moment, "Are you saying that it's up to me?"

"Only you have the power to control him—he is your servant and you his master. If you order him here Integra would definetly be willing to use him."

"Then why did she order me to kill him?"

"Simple, she doesn't want a vampire here whose master can't be forceful enough to control her servant."

"So she just wants me to assert myself and she'll let him live?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you telling me this? Wouldn't it be better if I had found this out on my own?"

"You are my servant. It is my job to make sure that you don't remain ignorant in the way things are done around here."

"Really, Master?" Seras asked excitedly thinking she had discovered a new side to her Master.

"Also, it's infinitely pleasurable seeing you run around with Schrodinger causing you trouble everywhere you go. I can't imagine what will happen when you have a second pet following your every footstep."

"Thanks…Master," she said none to pleased at the fact that he was only telling her this information because it was at her expense. She turned around and headed for the door.

* * *

"You're going to what?" Integra yelled at the draculina.

Seras stood—back straight, chin high—and said forcefully, "I'm going to New York to find Jack and bring him back here for training."

"After I explicitly ordered you to kill him and after you told me you were unsure of his whereabouts, you're going to do something like this?"

"Yes."

"And if I tell you no?"

"You can't control me," Integra glared, but Seras continued, "Whether or not you like it I am going to help that boy."

"Why?"

"Because it is my fault that he is a vampire."

"And you are ready to face the consequences?"

"Yes."

Integra sighed, "Fine. Do what you must."

"Thank you, sir," Seras saluted and headed for the door.

"Hey, Seras," Integra said. Seras turned around, "We're awfully short handed around here." She smiled, "do come back quickly."

"Yes sir," Seras said with a smile and she closed the door behind her.

"Humans really do change with time, don't they, Integra?" Alucard said as he walked through the wall behind Integra's desk.

"Alucard," she said as she stood up and faced the vampire, "it's all part of being human."

"You know, my master," he said as he stepped closer, "it has been fourty years since the fall of Millennium. The years have begun to take their toll on you."

"True, Alucard, but I stand by my point."

"Of all the mysteries surrounding you, there is one thing that perplexes me more than any other."

"And what is that," she said with a smile.

"You have lived all these years and have shown no desire to be a vampire, yet have remained a virgin." he took a step closer, "Why not let me drink your blood, make you one of us?"

"My dear friend," she shook her head, "I can't tell you how many times I have dreamed of letting you do that," she reached up and held his pale cheek in her hand, "being forever ageless while I still retained some fragment of my youth. But," she lowered her hand, "I see aging as a fascinating part of life. As something that shouldn't be avoided…And as for me being a virgin," she, despite knowing it wouldn't hurt him, slapped the vampire as hard as she could, "Never," she said angrily, "ask a lady about her sex life." She glared at his smiling face. The two didn't break contact until they couldn't help but laugh.

"I understand, my Master. I am sorry if I imposed any unwanted ideas upon you." he turned toward the wall behind her desk and started walking toward it.

"Hey, Alucard," he stopped and turned, "stay with me for a while. We haven't had the mansion to ourselves for quite a long time."

"What do you wish to do?"

"Would you just stay and talk with me, my old friend."

"Of course, Integra."

* * *

"General," a man with a Russian accent said to the man in the chair, "I present you with the Vice President of Creed, Aaron Stoker." two subordinates brought forth a man in handcuffs and presented him to the general.

"Very good, Captain Marinov," the General said in a Northeastern American accent, "you may leave us."

"Yes sir," the three men saluted and left the General with the man.

"So, my good friend, Aaron—"

"I don't recall us ever being familiars," the man interrupted.

"Ah, that is true, I suppose. True, I may have worked for Creed in my youth, but I believe I left several years before you joined. How are you doing?"

"We're still keeping America safe from people like you and your monsters." Stoker said.

"Oh really? Well, from what I hear, certain 'inexplicable incidents' have been on the rise in recent months. Tell me, how have you managed to keep my vampires a secret from the people of our great country?"

"Protecting them often requires their ignorance. The less they know, the safer they will be."

"That's just something I could never stand about the US. You claim to have such freedom as allowing the public to know what is going on in the government, yet you do things like this: hiding the very thing that they have no protection against."

"Wrong, they have us."

"My dear friend…oh sorry; my dear guest," he bent over behind the man and unlocked his handcuffs. As he passed by, Stoker tried to get a good look at his face, but it was obscured by his cap, "You know as well as I do that Creed is falling apart. You have rejected the aid of your religious leaders and of the undead, yet you have survived till now. Don't get me wrong, I think it's admirable that you are protecting your nation in such a way that not even Iscariot or Hellsing could pull off, but it is failing. And it pains me so."

"Then why not kill your monsters instead of kidnapping Vice Presidents of Hunting Organizations?"

"Simple, because I need you for negotiations."

"Negotiations?"

"Yes. I know that you can't grant me what I want, but you will help me in me getting what I want, so here's the plan. I am going to stop everything: my experiments, my recruitment of vampires, and my little war against Creed if, in return, I am allowed a seat on the board of directors of Creed."

"What will that get you?" Stoker shouted.

"Simple, protection. You see, I don't want to start a war, I don't want to acquire territory, I just want to ensure the safety of my people."

"They will never give you that power. Your kind, you will never have your protection. As long as you creatures depend on the blood of humans to survive we will hunt you down and kill every last one of you."

"You see, Vice President Stoker," the General said, his teeth shining amongst the shadow of his face, "it is that kind of attitude that proves the inevitability of Creed's downfall."

"Ha ha ha," Stoker burst into laughter, "you think that just because we don't have blessed blades, or a vampire fighting for us we are limited to silver bullets? Don't look down on us. We have something that has never been seen before at any point in the history of vampire hunters," he kept laughing, "You just wait. Once you cross the line and make your existence known to Creed you will fall. We have a weapon that not even Alucard or all of Iscariot could take on."

"Is that so?"

"You will find out yourself."

"That's too bad. And this is a damned shame."

"What? You finally realized that you don't stand a chance?"

"No, this," he pulled out a remote with a red button on it and pushed it. The floor beneath Stoker opened up and he was dropped into a cage."

"What's the meaning of this?"

"My boy," the General said, "you shouldn't threaten someone with a weapon that you can't control. I know all about your trump card, and I know you still don't know how to harness it."

"So you're just going to lock me in a cage?" He yelled up toward the General

"Lock you in?" he said with a small laugh, "heavens no, my boy," he sighed while keeping the smile on his face, "I'm afraid that this is the end for you." Stoker heard some rustling behind him. He turned around and saw two ghouls advancing on him, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Vice President Stoker. It's such a tragedy that it had to end this way." He turned away and hit the red button again—closing the opening-- as Stokers screams began to fill the room. "Oh my American brothers," the old General said as he removed his cap, "when will you learn that you must first control the beast before you can use it?" The general removed his cap and placed it on his chair revealing his untidy gray hair and a battle—scarred face. "Such a pity," he said, "and I expected him to be a gentleman." He sat down in his chair.

"Sir," a man with a heavy Ethiopian accent said over the intercom, "Was your meeting with Stoker a success?"

"No," the general said with a smile, "but don't worry, Dahnay, Creed will fall to us shortly."

"Who are you going to send?"

"I think Sergeant Tsukishiro would be perfect for the job."

"Shall I patch you through to her, General?"

"No need, Dahnay, She's right here in front of me," the general hung up the intercom, "Hello, Sakura, are you ready for your next mission?"

"Always," the woman bared her sharp teeth.

"Perfect. Now. I want you to go to Creed's Headquarters in Langley, Virginia and release there coveted weapon. Make sure it gets out of the facility before you leave."

"Can I kill anyone I find?" she widened her smile, revealing all the teeth to the very backs of her jaw.

"Keep it to the facility, Sakura. We want this seen as incompetence on the part of the Americans. Just make sure to avoid any cameras."

"Of course."

"Very well, you are dismissed," the Sergeant saluted. Her body dissolved into a cloud of smoke and the General felt a slight breeze go by his right ear. "Yes," the general said with a huge smile, "she will be perfect."

* * *

Yup, Schrodinger's a vampire; what trouble will this cause? Who needs enemies when you have a sadistic, war-loving catboy, who's favorite source of entertainment is violence, running around your mansion?


	4. An Offer, Creed, and a Persistent Catboy

"Finally," Jack said as he threw his suitcase by his bed and collapsed on the sheets, "that was definitely the most hectic week of my life." He took a deep breath and turned onto his back, "I don't think it could have gotten any weirder." he turned onto his side and stared straight into the eyes of a blond boy kneeling by his bed.

The two just stared at each other for a moment before the boy greeted him, "Gutentag," with a smile.

"Who are you?" Jack said as he sat up, too shocked to be angry at a kid for breaking into his dorm room, "the freshman dorms are on the other side of the school." 'Tom probably put him up to something,' he thought.

"Freshman?" he said with a laugh, "Oh pleaze, I don't go to zis zchool. I vas zent here to keep unt eye on you."

"Look, kid," he said as he stood up, "I don't know who told you to do this, but breaking into someone's room will get you expelled, so I suggest you get out of here before a teacher comes by."

"Oh don't vorry," he said, "I didn't break into your room. To do zat I vould 'ave had to 'ave forced myself into zeh place."

"So, you're telling me you just appeared out of thin air?" Jack said with a small laugh.

"Yup. I can be everyvhere," he physically went beneath the bed, "and novhere."

"Okay, verry funny," Jack pulled the boy out from under his bed far easier than he thought he'd be able to, "look why don't you just go back to your room?"

"Because I vas order to ztay and vatch you."

"Ordered? By who?"

"My vatcher, you know her, zhe girl who changed you into a vampire."

"A vampire," Jack said, his patience wearing thin, "kid, you need to cut back on the comic books." he looked at Schrodinger's head, "and take off those ridiculous cat ears," he reached forward and pulled on them, only to have Schrodinger forced closer to him.

"Holy shit," she cried, "they're real."

"But ov course," he said, "Now do you believe me vhen I say you are a vampire?"

"No way, there is no way that vampires actually exist."

"Do you vant me to prove it?"

"Be my guest."

"You zee, vhenever a vampire drinks zhe blood ov a human he iz able to zhe 'is memories." he stepped closer to Jack.

"and your point is?"

"Zhis," Schrodinger bit down on Jack's neck and took a quick drink of his blood. Jack was in such shock that he couldn't even scream."

"Your name iz Jack Worth; 18 years old; born in Manalapan, New Jersey vhere you lived until you vher 15 vhen you started attending Carson-Smith Boarding School vhere you are currently a Senior."

"Jesus Christ," he held his hand up to his neck and noticed that he hadn't taken a huge chunk out of him like he had thought, "you actually bit me."

"But I vas right, no?" he said with a smile and his ears wiggled.

"Well, yes, but anyone could have figured that out."

"Okay, vell, vhen you vher in zhe 11th grade you received unt drunken kiss from your best friend Tom Lockins and you 'ave yet to tell him of zhe incident."

"I never told that to anyone." He said. "How'd you know that?"

"Your memories told me everyzhing. But that raises zhe question. Vhy did you kiss Seras Vicotria?"

'So that's her name,' he thought. "I was just being impulsive for once." he sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands, "I never would have thought it would lead to this."

"Actually, I meant zhat az in vhy vould you kiss her even zough you are gay?"

"Hey, I'm not gay." Jack screamed.

"Hey, hey. I vouldn't mind. it's not like I am a Nazi anymore." 'Anymore?' Jack thought, "I've become more open minded zince Seras took me in."

"I told you," Jack said and he grabbed the boy by the collar with both hands, "I'm not…" he stopped, "Wait, Nazi?"

"Yeah," Schrodinger shrugged, "but zat vas ages ago." 'You're only a kid,' Jack thought. "I got bored vit zat and now I 'ave a new job."

"Which is?" Jack asked, loosening his grip on the boy.

"Making sure zat you don't neglect your life az unt vampire."

"Look, kid," Jack let go of him, "You seem really enthusiastic about this, but just listen to what your saying."

"Vat? I zhink I made a pretty good point. Vhat don't you understand?"

"So you're telling me that you, an ex-Nazi vampire, were sent to look after me as I become a creature of the night."

"Zat iz correct."

"What about that seems normal to you?"

"Come on, I've already proved zat I am a vampire."

"Proved that you're a vampire? How do I know Tom just didn't remember that embarrassing moment and tell you about it for some elaborate prank?"

"You're being very stubborn about zis," Schrodinger said, "but I guess zher is von zhing zat I can do to prove zat you are a vampire."

"Can you turn into a bat?'

"No."

"Turn into wisps of smoke?"

"I can't."

"You see. These are all things that vampires are supposed to be able to do."

"Hey, vat can I say. Ve all 'ave our own powahz."

"Look. You put on a good show, but there's nothing short of you throwing me out of my window and catching me before I hit the ground."

"Hmm." Schrodinger said and his ears drooped down. He walked over to the window and opened it, 'This kid's not seriously thinking of trying that, is he?' Jack thought. Schrodinger turned around with a smile, "Okay, perfect." he reached over and pulled Jack toward the window.

"Hey, kid I was kidding," he tried to break away, but the kid held on tighter than he thought possible.

"Vat, I'm only proving my point," he pushed Jack to the opening.

"Hey, stop messing around." Jack struggled, but was forced to the opening. He looked down and froze at the sight of the 8-story drop.

"Auf Widersehen," Schrodinger cheered as he pushed Jack out the window."

Jack didn't scream—he was too shocked to do so. The only thought that went through his head was, 'You little shit,' before he landed on his back with a sickening crunch eight stories below. No one was around to see his body—everyone else in his dorm was on the trip and they were all asleep (despite being the middle of the afternoon) because of the time-zone difference from the senior trip. 'Shit,' Jack thought, 'someone find me.'

"Does zat prove zat ist no joke?" Schrodinger said with a huge smile over his bloody, broken body?  
'Not you,' Jack thought, 'you killed me.'

"Okay, let's go," the boy reached down, grabbed Jack's arm, and pulled him up, "So, how do you feel?"

'I'm dead you little—' his thoughts were interrupted by a loud popping sound in his back, "Ahh," he screamed as his spine snapped together.

"Perfect, you're alive," Schrodinger said. He grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him up the stairs. As they walked down the hallway Jack heard several students waking up who were wondering who had screamed.

They opened the door to Jack's room and Jack slammed it behind him before the boy could follow him in. "Ugh," Jack said as he leaned his head against the door. "What the fuck just happened."

"Simple, I just proved zat you are unt vampire."

Jack spun around and grabbed the boy by his neck and started choking him, "You little fucker," he screamed angrily against the commotion in the hallway, "why did you do that? You could have killed me."

"Vell, technically no. You can't kill vat's already dead." Schrodinger said with a triumphant smile.

Jack fell back on his bed with a sigh, "You were serious, weren't you? I really am a vampire."

"Vat more do I 'ave to do to prove it to you?" Schrodinger said somewhat angrily with a rare frown on his face.

"Nothing…nothing," Jack said sadly, "it's just kind of hard for me to grasp."

"So, any questions?" Schrodinger said as he sat on the end of Jack's bed, once again with a smile on his face.

Jack looked out the window from his bed at the slightly sunny sky. "Yeah. Aren't vampires supposed to die in the sunlight?"

"Misconception." Schrodinger said, "you see, most vampires are affected by the sun, but not like zhey are in zhe movies. Most ov us are just veakend by it. Some ov us aren't affected by it at all. Anyzhing else?"

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Oh, about ten years in zhis realm."

"What does that mean?"

"Ist complicated, but I vasn't really in exhistence for several years of mien life."

"I'm not going to ask."

"Good, cause I'm not going to explain. And you need to get rest."

"Why? It's the middle of the day."

"Because, you are becoming a creature of zhe night. And until you drink blood doing any activity outside in the sunlight vill be much harder zhan before."

"But I don't feel tired."

"Ve nevah do vhen it comes to sleep, but your body vill allow it to happen if you try."

"Okay," Jack said as he got under the sheets. 'This is probably just some strange dream,' he thought, 'I'm going to wake up tomorrow and this kid isn't going to be here, I'm going to go to classes, and I'm going to continue on with my boring life.' he sighed at this thought.

Suddenly he felt something rustling next to him. He looked over and saw Schrodinger under the sheets with him. "What are you doing?" he asked the cat boy.

"Vat? I'm unt vampire as vell. I need my sleep too."

"But why in my bed?"

"Because, I don't 'ave a room of my own."

Jack thought quickly and said, "I thought you said you were a Nazi, isn't this a little gay for you?"

"Hey, zhat is all in zhe past. I only did zat because I vas bored and I like vars," for some reason Jack's mind strayed to the incident in London forty years ago that he read about in history. But that never mentioned anything about Vampires, Nazis,….or catboys. "I couldn't care less if anyvone vas or vasn't. But I vould understand if you vere against zhe gays, considering zhat little incident."

"Hey, I'll admit that I can be a little homophobic at times, but I have nothing against them."

"Probably because you are vone of zhem." Schrodinger started laughing.

"Why you little—" Jack grabbed the boy and attempted to fling him off the bed, but he, being under the covers, only ended up on top of Jack. "Get off of me." Jack said as he tried to get him off when suddenly the door opened.

"Jack, You're never going to believe this. There's a pool of blood—" he looked up and saw Jack and Schrodinger in the bed. "Wow, um," he chuckled, "I'll leave you two alone then." he started to head out the door, "Oh, Jack, don't forget to use protection." He closed the door behind him.

"Wait, Tom," Jack screamed as he flung Schrodinger off of him and got out of the bed, "it's not what it looks like."

"Vow, you really get stuck in zhis kind ov situation a lot, don't you?"

Jack leaned against his door and slid down till he sat on the floor, "You have no idea. And for some reason it always involves Tom." He stood up, "You can take the bed. I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Nonsense," Schrodinger said with a smile, "I am partially cat, after all, I'll just sleep on zhe floor under zhe bed." Before Jack could object the boy slid underneath the bed.

"Okay, if you insist." Jack went over to the bed and closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. It was the best sleep he had ever had.


	5. The Twins and the Ghost Vampire

"This is perfect, brother," the boy in the red shirt said to the boy in the blue shirt.

"You're right, brother, who'd have thought this town would have been so much fun?" They walked away from the bloody, dismembered corpses of the man and woman whose house they just broke into. The two boys looked to be no more than 10-years-old. They both had light brown hair—now stained red with blood, very pale skin, and green eyes. They were identical down to the very last freckle on each of their faces.

"So, Georgie, whose house should be visit next?" the boy in the red shirt asked.

"I don't know, Johnny," the boy in the blue shirt said, "but why don't we wait until tomorrow night? The sun's already starting to come up." the twins looked out the window and strained their eyes despite the reasonably low amount of light being cast over the horizon.

"You're right, brother, after all. We have all the time in the world."

"Yes," Georgie agreed. He looked at the work they had done that night, "mommy must be proud, right?"

"Of course," Johnny said excitedly, "let's go tell her what great work we've done." the two rushed up the stairs and stopped when they reached the door.

"Mommy," they said together, "We're done." Johnny reached up and opened the door. They rushed in excitedly but stopped in their tracks at the sight in front of them.

"There you are," Alucard said playfully as he dropped the female vampire's blood drained, headless body. "I knew I sensed a few more vampires in this house," he said with a smile.

"Mommy," the two screamed as they rushed forward and hugged their mother's lifeless corpse.

"It's a real shame—such young vampires wasting their powers like that. This woman was no different," he pointed to the body, "killing for no reason, but the thrill. Such a waste of human life."

"You shut up, you meanie" Johnny cried, "I'll kill you," the vampire twins jumped toward Alucard, but he just swatted them away like flies.

"I don't waste my time with weak brats like yourselves," he said and he started to walk away, leaving the twins behind.

"You come back here," the twins screamed together, "are you afraid to fight us?'

"Afraid?" Alucard said as if it were a question and in the blink of an eye he sprinted toward the twins and ripped the heart out of Georgie's chest. "Well," he dropped the heart in front of the unfortunate Johnny, "it's your move." he said with a sadistic smile.

"NOOO!" Johnny cried, "Georgie, no!" he knelt down and hugged his brothers lifeless body, tears streaming down his face.

"Kid," the surviving twin looked up, no longer with anger in his eyes, "you'll see him again." he punched the kid through the back, piercing his heart. He pulled his bloody hand out and the kid's body fell to the ground.

Alucard walked down the stairs and looked at the bodies of the man and woman. "Such a waste," he said as he walked through the door and out of the house.

* * *

"Integra," Alucard said as he entered her office, "the vampires have been dealt with."

"That's good," she said, feeling slightly uneasy.

"Is something on your mind, Master?"

"I got a call from the American Syndicate, Creed, about an hour ago. But when I answered, no one was on the other line." she put her elbows on her desk and interlaced her fingers, "I fear that there has been a take over or worse. We know that Creed has been doing experiments on creating a new weapon, despite the dangers involved. I believe that whatever they have been doing has broken free. Alucard, I need you to go to Langley, Virginia and see what has been going on."

"What about Seras," he said, "have you sent her as well?"

"I contacted her as soon as her plane landed. She's going down to their facility before she meets up with her fledgling. I have prepared the jet for you. You'll be leaving immediately."

"That's too slow." Alucard said

"It's the fasted choice we have." Integra said.

"Not quite. I've learned a lot in these past 40 years. Schrodinger gave me more power than they intended." He walked through the wall, out of Integra's office.

* * *

"Hey, kid, wake up," Jack shook Schrodinger, still under the bed, awake.

"Vat? It's only…" he looked at the clock across from the bed, "7 in zhe morning. You're unt vampire. Go back to sleep," he said sleepily and closed his eyes.

"Look," Jack pulled him out from under his bed, "I may be a vampire, but I still have classes. If I don't go to them the teachers are going to come check on me."

"Fine," Schrodinger said while rubbing his eyes, "zhen you go. But I'm staying here, like unt vampire should."

"Oh no you're not," Jack went over to the closet and pulled out two sweatshirts. He threw one to Schrodinger, "put that on. I'm not letting you stay here alone."

"Vhy not. Ist not like I'm a student here."

"Because I don't trust you enough to leave you in my room while I'm not here."

"Such distrust, but it's your call." the catboy said. Jack turned and faced him and Schrodinger, now fully awake, started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, utterly confused at the boy.

"Look at your face."

Jack looked in the small mirror on the door of his closet, "What the hell?" he walked over to the window and squinted. He turned back to Schrodinger, "How did I get sunburned…and on a cloudy day like this?"

"Hey, ist like I said. Some vampires are more sensitive to zhe sun zhen othahs." he pulled the oversized sweatshirt over his head.

"Shit." Jack pulled on his own sweatshirt, pulled up the hood, and put on a pair of sunglasses. "Please tell me the woman who changed me will be here soon so that I can learn how to deal with this."

"Maybe," Schrodinger said with his usual smirk on his face, "She could be here next veek or next year for all I know. Ov course, ve can alvays take unt plane to London."

"I don't have that kind of money. Looks like I'll just have to wait."

"Great, zhen let's go," Schrodinger said excitedly. 'Can this kid ever keep his interests straight,' Jack thought, 'it seems like every five minutes he changes his opinion on something.'

"Hey, kid."

"Yah," the catboy said.

"What did you say your name was?"

"The name's Schrodinger," he said.

"Right, Schrodinger. There's one thing that's been on my mind." Jack said sounding a little distraught.

"Vat's zhat?"

"You mentioned something about drinking blood yesterday."

"Oh yah. Vhen unt vampire drinks blood, he gains zhe memories of zhat individual."

"How long can I last without drinking blood?"

"Zhat depends on your villpower mostly. But since you are stil unt fledgling, I vould say unt month, at most, before you start going crazy."

"A month."

"Yah, but zhat's considering zhat you don't go out during zhe day. With zhe vay you live I'd give you a few days."

"What to someone if I drink their blood?"

"If zhey are virgin of zhe opposite sex zhey vill become unt vampire. But if zhey are zhe same sex or not a virgin zhey become ghouls. Very powerful, and not unt pretty sight."

"What about animals? Can I drink their blood?"

"I guess," Schrodinger said and Jack smiled, "if you vant to essentially poison yourself."

Jack's smile disappeared, "I guess there isn't much choice then. We're going to have to leave soon. I can't just kill students."

"Vhy not?"

"It'd be too easy to track it and I don't know who would come after me if I did it."

"Vell, ve vouldn't. But I wouldn't doubt Creed."

"Creed?"

"American Vampire Hunters." he straightened his back, closed his eyes, and pointed to his thumb with his heart and said with a smile, 'I come from Hellsing, zhe London group and zhe only von zhat uses vampires to hunt vampires."

"Why hunt your own kind?"

"Vell, I haven't been zhere for very long," he shrugged, "but I'd say ve do it for zhe protection. Vell," he chuckled, "at least zhat's zhe case for me and Seras."

* * *

"General," Sakura said into the cell-phone she had on the desk—talking in wisp form can be rather inconvenient, "It's Sergent Tsukishiro."

"Hello, Sergeant," the general said, "was the operation a success?"

"Yes, General. I'm watching her right now." she sighed and sounded slightly disappointed when she said, "It's tragic, really. I didn't get to kill a single soldier. This monster's gone through them all so quickly."

"Now, Sakura," the general said in a slightly condescending tone, "she is one of us now. Do you appreciate being called a monster?"

"No," she said, sincerely disappointed in what she said—the general had that affect on her.

"Good girl. Now, I'd recommend getting out of there quickly."

"Don't worry, General," Sakura said, "She just left this part of the building. Besides, I don't think she can even see me as long as I'm wisped. I'm just going to wait a little while longer. Besides, from what I've seen she isn't as strong as they made her out to be."

"Sergeant," the general said, sounding rather angry at her comment, "you do not know what she is capable of. And what will you do if Hellsing or Iscariot shows up?"

"Iscariot?" she said sounding slightly insulted, "don't make me laugh. Without Anderson they are nothing but numbers."

"And Alucard? You are no match for him."

"That traitor," she screamed. She paused for a second as she regained her composure, "I'm sorry, General. But That old relic? I can take him. I've trained all my life in order to best him."

"Sakura," the General said, "Do not underestimate Alucard. You are powerful, but even you cannot stand up to him. What will you do if he shows up?"

"Yes," a voice said in the space that her ear would have occupied had she not been wisped, "what will you do?"

The general screamed, "Sakura, Run!" before she hung up the phone.

She reformed herself and turned around to face the vampire, "Finally, after all these years of waiting I finally get the chance to kill you."

"Good luck." Alucard said and he opened his arms, allowing her to make the first attack.

"This is your end," she turned herself into a wisp and flew through Alucard, instantly ripping his body to shreds. She stood over the bloody remains, laughing, "Is this it. Was that all that the so-called 'King of Vampires' had to offer?" She walked out of the office, not noticing the smile on Alucard's beheaded face as she did so.

She turned the corner and stared wide-eyed at the room, "What the hell?" she said and she started shaking. Infront of her laid the woman, bisected from the crown of her head to her pelvis. "How did he?"

"I'm intrigued by how fragile humans really are," Sakura froze at the voice, thinking she would never hear it again. "A creature this weak was able to kill all of them, despite the preparations they took in case she ever got free," he now stood side by side with Sakura. "They're pitiful…and I envy every one of them."

"H…How?"

"My dear," Alucard said with a menacing smile, "it will take a lot more to kill me than that little attack." he transformed his arm into shadow matter and cut off Sakura's head. "You, on the other hand, are a different story."

He turned and walked away. After a few steps, however, he heard laughing and he stopped his progress. "You think that's enough to kill me, the 'Ghost Vampire'?" he looked back and saw her body slowly stand up with the head reattached. "I can turn my body into wisps of smoke: able to take any shape, invisible to even vampires, yet strong enough to slice through virtually anything. I've trained all my life to kill you. I won't be taken out that easily."

Alucard smiled, "I had hoped not."

* * *

Schrodinger and Jack sat down at one of the desks in the science lab. "Jack," Schrodinger tiredly whispered, "vat class iz zis?"

"A.P Chemistry." he said, feeling slightly less tired than Schrodinger—probably due to the fact he still retains some of his human mannerisms, unlike Schrodinger who gets tired at the crack of dawn.

"A.P? Vat's zhat mean?"

"Advanced Placement." Jack said. It was his most boring class and he hated just being in the lab.

"Advanced placement?" Schrodinger looked around and whispered even more softly, "but so many of zhese kids look like Jews. Are you sure you are in zhe right class?"

"Just because their Jewish doesn't make them any less intelligent."

"I don't know." Schrodinger looked suspiciously at a boy who was wearing a yarmulke (pronounced Yamaka). "You sure about zhat?"

"I guess once a Nazi, always a Nazi."

"Hey, hey. I told you I gave zhat up. You can't blame me if some of zhat sticks for a short vhile."

"Look. Just don't let me see my room covered in posters of Swastikas and Hitler. And to prove my point, that kid that you've been staring at, David Cohen, is the top of the class."

"Iz zhat so?" Schrodiner said curiously.

"Hello class," the teacher, a rather young man in his early thirties with a droning voice more fitting for an elderly teacher, said as he entered the room. "Today we're going to review the…" he stopped at Jack and Schrodinger's desk. "Boys," he said with a long, seemingly exaggerated sigh, "why are you wearing hoods and sunglasses?"

"Really bad sunburn, Mr. Bourne."

He slowly looked outside at the very cloudy sky, and then back at the boys, "Nonsense," he pulled down their hoods. He looked at Jack's face and took a few seconds before putting his hood back up, "Jack," he said, "you should really see a doctor if you're getting sunburned on a day like today." He slowly walked up to the board and continued talking.

"Zhat vas close," Schrodinger said.

"Yeah. I'm just glad he didn't ask who you were. I guess that proves that he doesn't really care what goes on in this class."

"Vat do you mean?"

"He never calls on us. All he does is lecture and give procedures for labs. It's like he's talking to himself."

"Really?" Schrodinger pulled a notebook out of his pocket and tore out a piece of paper.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked, but Schrodinger just ignored him and started folding it up until it he had made a paper plane.

"Don't throw it." Jack said half-heartedly, but again he was ignored. Schrodinger took aim and lightly tossed the plane in the teacher's direction. It bounced off his neck and stuck in the back of the collar of his shirt, but he just pulled it out and tossed it in the trash without looking at the students once.

"Vow," Schrodinger said at his normal volume—slightly louder than most people—"I guess you vere right." Everyone in the class, except for Mr. Bourne, stared at the boy in shock.

Tom tapped Jack on the back, "Jack," he said and Jack turned around, "is he new?" he whispered. Jack nodded. "Freshman?" Jack nodded. "Are you two…" linked his two index fingers together asking if they were a couple.

"No," Jack said in a forceful whisper.

"Hey, Jack," Schrodinger leaned in to him, "vhen zhis class is ovah can vhe go back to our room? I forgot to mention somezhing about vhat it iz to be vone of us?"

Tom laughed a little and nodded in a way that told Jack, 'I understand.' "Wait, Tom," Jack said, "he didn't mean it like that, we're just…"

"Jack," Tom said, "I get it. I'll keep it on the down low." Jack gave up with a sigh and turned toward the front of the room where Mr. Bourne was writing despite only David paying attention. 'Why do these sorts of things only happen around him?' Jack thought to himself, 'If I have a hard time dealing with this kind of stuff, I can't imagine what it will be like when I have to do more vampiric things.'


	6. The Sacrifice and the Transformation

Hey, here's the new chapter. Please review. I like comments.

* * *

"The Ghost Vampire, huh?" Alucard said to Sakura. "So you're Sergeant Sakura Tsukishiro."

"How do you know my name?" Sakura said, slightly stunned at the information he had.

"Little girl," she scowled as he called her this, "I have drained the blood of countless souls. I find it rather insulting that you think you can hide from me considering the time you've devoted to destroying me." he smirked, "Obviously, somewhere down the line, someone would have heard of you."

"Well," she said, "that doesn't matter now. It's just you and me," she charged at Alucard as he pulled out his two, long-barreled guns. She wisped her hand and stabbed him through his chest as he shot two rounds into her torso. Sakura smiled, "It looks like you missed," she said as her body reformed from wisps of smoke.

"As did you," Alucard said, despite her hand still being imbedded in his heart.

"Did I miss your heart," she said in shock, "I was sure that I was dead on."

"Oh trust me. You hit your mark. Let's just say I'm…complicated." He put his two guns back in the holsters hidden beneath his coat.

She pulled her hand out, "That doesn't matter, I'm still going to rip you to shreds," she turned her body into a wisp of smoke, but Alucard countered by turning his body into shadow matter.

"You think that pathetic trick will work on me? It may have worked on that poor girl back there, but it can't stand up to me."

"Why can't I reform," came her voice from nowhere.

"I've dispersed myself among you." Alucard reformed his body except for his right arm. "As long as you and I occupy the same space you can't change the form of your body. And since you tried to attack me you are stuck between being a gas and a solid. Essentially, you are partially out of existence."

"How did you know to do this?"

"Oh please, a child could have figured this out. What better way to trap air than with a jar? Containing you in one spot was far easier to do than I had expected. Especially from someone as frightening as the Ghost Vampire," he threw in sarcastically.

"You bastard. Don't think this is over. Union is more powerful than you could ever imagine. They will find you, and they will destroy you like that pathetic excuse of a weapon over there."

"That girl," Alucard said with a laugh, "you think that is Creed's secret weapon? My dear girl, that is nothing but a failed replication. If that had been the weapon you thought it was you would already be dead and I would be fighting it instead of talking to you."

"What?"

"Your beloved Union sent you to your death, knowing that I would come here and easily step through that girl."

"No, you're lying." Sakura's voice yelled.

"If that's what you wish to believe before you leave this world, then fine by me." Alucard simultaneously flung his arm as if he were throwing a ball and reformed it back into a normal limb. Sergeant Sakura Tsukishiro—the Ghost Vampire—was dispersed into the air, unable to reform herself, disappearing from existence.

Alucard pulled out a cellphone as dialed a number, "Seras," he said when the woman picked up on the other end of the line, "It is finished. No need to get on the flight." he hung up before the Draculina could ask any questions. Alucard looked at the phone and sighed, "How the times have changed."

* * *

"Sir," the man with the Russian accent said, "Sergeant Tsukishiro has failed."

"As expected, Captain Marinov. But, she let us grasp just how powerful Hellsing really is."

"What have you learned, General?"

"That they are not to be taken lightly. In fact, Captain, I think that we should hide in the shadows for a while. Work in only the darkest places of the world for now. Now that they know of our existence it would be best if we disappeared for a short time. Then we'll set the real weapon free."

"General, may I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you send her to her death? She was one of our best fighters."

"Because she was filled with too much violence and hatred. Union wishes to bring all the vampires of the world together so that there can be peace. There is no room for someone like her in this organization. And the same goes for me."

"Sir?"

"I do not wish to be seen as a hypocrite. Which is why, when the time comes, I will be the one to let the creature free. I will not sacrifice one of my vampiric soldiers as if they were nothing but pawns. I, a human…a far too violent human, will be the one to release that horror upon Hellsing. And you, my Captain, will be one of the great leaders that takes down the last great evil of this world."

* * *

Jack inspected his canines in the mirror on his closet door, "Hey, Schrodinger."

"Vat iz it?" the cat boy asked.

"Aren't vampires supposed to have large fangs?"

"Vell yeah," he walked up to Jack and smiled, "See?"

"Mine haven't really changed," he fingered one of them, cutting his finger open, "they're definitely sharper, but they don't seem any longer."

"Vell zat iz veird." Schrodinger seemed as he leaned in a little to close for comfort. "Hmm, vhat could it be." he put his head in his hand, and stood deep in thought for a few moments. He snapped his fingers as he came to a realization, "I got it. You see, vhen most vampires drink, zhey drink every last bit of blood in zhe victim. Howevah, you only lost a tiny prick, but still you vher bitten vith zhe fang of unt vampire. I zhink zhat, since you only lost a tiny amount of blood, your transformation iz taking longer zhen expected."

"How do you mean?"

"Vell, you veren't craving blood earlier, but you could not eat human food. You are very sensitive to zhe sun, but not as bad as most fledglings who have yet to drink blood. You seem stronger, but not as strong az you should be. And also your eyes. Vhile zhey are still blue, I notice a little bit of red in zhem."

"What does this all mean?"

"Vell, it's only a theory. But I zhink zhat your transformation is taking longah zhan expected because you did not lose all of your blood. But, tomorrow, ve vill see if zhat is true."

"Actually, Schrodinger, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." he sat down on the bed and looked out the window at the almost full moon. Schrodinger sat next to him.

"About vhat?"

"I think it's time we leave."

"Vhat, but I've only been here for unt day. Can't ve stay for longer?"

"No. I realized that no matter how hard I try I can't go back to being human. And how long will it be before my thirst becomes unbearable? I have to get out of here before I hurt someone I care about."

"Vell zhen, vhere vill ve go?"

"London. You're going to take me to the person who changed me."

"But I thought you said you did not 'ave enough money for zhat?"

"I'll borrow some from my parents. You probably know this already, but I started going to school here because my dad got a job transfer to New York. He and my mom live in an apartment about half an hour west of here. We'll drop in, I'll take some money, and we can be on a flight out of here in no time." He stood up, "how does that sound?"

"Ist perfect," Schrodinger said with glee, "but kind of disappointing as vell."

"Why's that?"

"Vell, I joined a few clubs today."

"You know, Schrodinger. I'm beginning to think that you can be led to believe anything that you are offered to join."

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking. From vat I 'ave seen in your memories you've been zhe least impulsive guy in zhe history of zhe vorld…except for zhat little incident in London," he stared at Jack suggestively for a moment before continuing, "zhis does not seem like you. But, hey, I've only know you for two days. Maybe I'm wrong, no?"

"No, you're right. You're absolutely right. But" Schrodinger looked up expectantly, "that's why I have to do this. Now. If I don't get this done, I'll just keep putting it off and I'll put my friends in danger. The sooner I learn to deal with being a vampire, and the sooner I get to this Hellsing of yours, the sooner I can be sure my friends are safe…at least from me."

"How noble of you," Schrodinger said playfully, "but I zhink you know zhat vonce you leave zhere iz no coming back. You know zhat zhere is nozhing you can do to protect your friends vonce you are gone."

"But I know that they won't be in danger because me."

"I see. But Jack, and zhis is coming from years of experience, it iz zhe best laid out plans and zhe best of intentions zhat lead to zhe vorst of all problems."

* * *

Seras walked up to the lady at the desk in the admissions office, "Excuse me," she said, "I am looking for a student that attends this school."

"Name." the lady, a twenty something woman, said in a bored tone as she turned a page in her magazine.

"Umm…Jack Worth," she said.

"What is your relation to him?"

"I am his…" Seras thought for a split second, remembering that he had no siblings, "cousin. My parents and I are visiting from London and I just wanted to drop in and see how he was doing."

"I'm sorry," the woman said without making eye-contact, "but unless you are an immediate family member or have a member of his immediate family with you I can't tell you where his room is."

"But miss," Seras begged—something she had rarely done since becoming a full-fledged vampire, "I came all this way from London. Can you please make an exception?"

"Uhh," the woman groaned, "I'll ask the proctor to tell him you're here. Maybe she'll let you see him." she picked up the phone on her desk and dialed the proctor's number, "Hello, Ms. Stanfield, this is Alicia from the admissions office. I have a young woman here named…" she looked at Seras.

"Seras Victoria," she told Alicia.

"named Seras Victoria who claims that she is a cousin of Jack Worth's. Would you send him down to meet her?" she paused for a minute as Ms. Stanfield went to get Jack, "She says it's okay," she told Seras, "she just has to get him from his….What!?" she screamed into the receiver, "He's gone?" Seras gasped.

'Why would he leave?' Seras thought.

"I'm sorry, miss…" Alicia started, but Seras had already sprinted out of the office.

* * *

"Huh?" the first vampire, a man who appeared to be in his twenties, exclaimed as he pulled away from his latest victim, a middle-aged woman.

"What is it, Nick?" the other vampire, of similar age to the man, asked in between gulps of blood from her own victim—the woman's husband, "do you sense something?"

"Two people are in the hallway."

"Are they vampires?" she asked.

"One of them is definitely a vampire. But I'm not sure about the other one."

"Do you think we can take them?" she dropped the body she was drinking from, having drained it of blood.

Nick smiled, "Hannah," he said, "together we can stand up to anyone," he leaned forward, pushed her long red hair from her face, and kissed her blood-stained mouth. He pulled away slowly, "No one will come between us, my love." He reached for the wife's hand and pulled off the diamond ring. He held Hannah's hand gently in his own and put the ring on her fourth finger.

"Of course," she said admiring the ring, which hung a little loose from her finger, "my love." They shared a longer kiss as someone started knocking on the door.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Please keep reading and please Review.

Thank you


End file.
